Power Cosmic
“Tell me...do you know what Delta means?” Ophiuchus observed silently as the odd man standing before him took a swig from his flask after asking the question. The man had white hair and yellow eyes, and wore a primarily black outfit broken only by a yellow hourglass pattern covering the front of his shirt underneath his leather jacket. “There are quite a few different meanings assigned to the word, actually.” Ophiuchus noted skeptically. The man finished downing the alcohol in his flask and casually crushed the metal canister with his left hand before tossing it over his shoulder. The wrecked metal bounced off the concrete floor with a loud ‘ting’, the noise reverberating throughout the empty warehouse the two were speaking in. “Not the word, doofus, the symbol.” The man punctuated his statement by stretching his arms. “That also has multiple meanings.” “The multiple meanings are the meaning, my dude.” The man paused to take a swig from another flask he pulled from his jacket. “The Delta symbol most commonly denotes the change of a changeable quantity in, like, math and shit. Delta means change. Simple enough for ya?” “With all...due respect, you seem drunk.” Ophiuchus replied flatly. “Are you sure Orion appointed you to reorganize the Zodiac Organization?” “Damn skippy I am.” The man gave Ophiuchus a quick thumbs-up. “Besides, I can’t actually get drunk. I just like the taste. You want some?” Ophiuchus took a whiff of the alcohol sitting inside the man’s flask and recoiled with a mix of surprise and disgust. “You’ve been drinking...rubbing alcohol?” “Oh yeah, humans like you go blind if you drink this stuff.” The man smacked his head. “Gotta keep that in mind if I want to poison someone later.” “Who...are you, exactly?” “The name’s Rotor.” The man introduced himself with a small curtsy. “Pix T. Rotor.” “You honestly think you can reassemble the organization?” “Well, I certainly don’t plan on letting my good ‘ol buddy ‘ol friend ‘ol pal Orion down, do I?” Rotor shrugged coyly. “And how do you plan on dealing with the Plumbers through all of this?” “Oh, the Plumbers won’t be able to do anything about it.” Rotor turned away from Ophiuchus and began walking towards the warehouse’s exit with a self-confident sway. “They wouldn’t have enough body bags.” ---- +++WRITE IN REST OF EP BEFORE THIS POINT+++ “ULTIMATE! STAR! REQUIEM! FUSION!” The swirling pattern on the StarTrix’s dial changed to a symbol resembling the mana circles Theo created while using celestial magic. “STANDING BY.” Thinking quickly, Theo raised his hand above the StarTrix dial and created the mana circle for Holy Daggers. Instead of executing the spell, however, the mana was absorbed into the dial. The dark blue markings lining the StarTrix began glowing a bright gold as the sound of pealing bells rang through the area. “This should be interesting.” Rotor remarked, raising an eyebrow. The StarTrix dial popped up, displaying a silhouette similar in shape to All Star, but decidedly more extravagant. “This is the end of the line, Rotor.” Theo pointed accusingly at his mildly bemused opponent. “I have no idea what this is going to do or how it’s going to do it, but I do know one thing: no matter what happens to me here today, you won’t be leaving alive to kill more innocent people.” “Yeah, yeah, I get it, boring hero monologue, I’ve heard all this before.” Rotor yawned. “Get on with it so I can put you in a shallow grave.” Theo slammed down on the StarTrix dial, being consumed by a golden light as his body was warped and transformed. The ringing bells struck one massive final note before being silenced as the light obscuring Theo’s body faded to reveal his new form. The transformation resembled All Star for the most part, but wore a much more elaborate outfit and had more spikes jutting out of its head and body. The new alien was primarily white and gold, with rings of multiple colors lining his limbs. His left arm had 10 rings running along it while his right arm only had 9 and each of his legs only had five, adding up to 29 rings in total. “THE FINAL COSMIC POWER! STAR SPIRIT ON DISPLAY!” The StarTrix’s vocoder shouted in a rythmic voice. “ALL STAR DELTA!”